


With Confidence, She Wore Red

by wlw0with0reader



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: 3 words to describe Iris: gentle, pure, and confident3 random words: flowers, ancient, red





	With Confidence, She Wore Red

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Autumn and winter were your favorite seasons. Autumn because the trees would turn red, and winter because it was the season you embraced the kind of love only poets speak about. The first time you saw her, you were literally thrown off balance by everything you believed love to be.

Iris West was pure because she wanted to make the world a better place, all while never asking for anything in return. That is, until the two of you managed to cross paths that fateful day. You had managed to trip and almost gotten hit by a truck when she pulled you in. You had panicked and rightfully so until you looked into your savior’s eyes.

And as soon as she has said hi to you, you were ruined. No one else could measure up to her and you were perfectly fine with that.

Iris looked at you as though everything she knew became so much clearer, that she didn’t dare waste a second longer not getting to know you. So on that windy winter day, she took you to get some coffee and the rest is history. The kind of history both of you agreed to say a more kid friendly version whenever you two decide to have kids together.

Iris West was gentle. She knew she had been drawn to you since that say, and she knew you felt the same way. She didn’t want to rush things, so she was always gentle with you. Slowly, you saw and came to understand that her gentleness wasn’t an act.

Should anyone describe Iris West, they would say she was graced with the kind of confidence that made her an essential part to the news. Her work as a reporter shed light on many injustices as well as the city’s kindness that shined through in the most difficult of times.

Yet here in the apartment you two shared, she was extremely confident. Confident that your only thought would be of her. Confident that your senses would only see, touch, taste, and hear her as she showed you how much she treasured you. Confident that you wouldn’t want to leave the bed because your body and your entire being craved her and even thinking of getting up for any reason was impossible.

As soon as she traced your flower tattoos on your hips with her tongue, you would agree to whatever she asked of you. With each kiss and touch, you understood why she loved ancient history. She loved uncovering stories of love and family. She loved uncovering the why and the who as she paid close attention to every single detail in front of her, just like she was now doing with your body.

You were hers, and for that, the story of the two of you had no ending.


End file.
